Tal Vez No Sea Una Tarde Como Cualquiera
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Muchas veces las mujeres podemos ser muy pensativas... Cuando de amor se trata. Sanae Nakazawa.


**Tal Vez No Sea Una Tarde Como Cualquiera**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo daba vueltas y vueltas, examinaba cada detalle una y otra vez, como si aquella diminuta casa le fuera hablar. Después de recorrer, mirar, tocar e inclusive oler lo que en su camino se atravesara decidió ir a la cocina a preparar algo que calmara sus ansias aunque, tal vez fuera momentáneamente. Su cabeza no se decidía entre los mil y un productos que en su refrigerador y despensa se encontraban, a pesar de ser una mujer de armas tomar y decidida, el tema de la cocina era lo único que la hacía vacilar.

- Un café sería lo mejor – Susurro hipnotizada mientras observa detenidamente hacia su patio.

No había por qué negarlo, ella necesitaba ese café como si del agua se tratara, ya que pasar toda una noche en vela pensando en alguien y estar viviendo en la ansiedad no era algo de una simple soda. A estas alturas de su vida no se había dado cuenta lo tanto que le gustaba aquel hombre de sonrisa bella y hermosos ojos, sin embargo hacia todo lo posible por no caer en las garras del escurridizo cupido, pero por lo que estaba viendo sería imposible.

De manera automática salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a preparar su bebida. Minutos más tarde comenzó a sentir ese delicioso aroma tan típico del café, por lo que tomo una enorme taza y se sirvió. Al degustar tan exquisita bebida no evito en volver a recordar los días pasados con él; le encantaba como la miraba, le hablaba, de cómo hacia que cualquier tema por más aburrido que fuera se convirtiera en algo interesante y más que nada le fascinaba su compañía, por esta razón no desperdiciaba tiempo en algo o alguien que no fuera él.

Una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro al imaginar cuando volvería a estar a su lado, es decir ella lo quería ver, pero tampoco era para pensar en salir cada instante es por esto que o se calmaba o se volvía loca.

- Yo me mejor me calmo – Suelta una fuerte carcajada.

Pero esta fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, y como alma que lleva el diablo fue a contestar con la esperanza que fuera él.

Y no se equivocó, al sentir su voz sintió como su piel se erizo y sentía como extraña euforia la invadía, no quería gritar de la felicidad estando el al otro lado de la línea por eso guardo compostura e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Cada palabra, cada silaba, era como música para ella además de sentir como aquella voz la envolvía y la seducía a tal punto de como si una estúpida se tratase asentía no importase lo que le dijera.

- Entonces, quieres salir hoy? – Le pregunto a través del auricular.

- Claro! - Afirmo automáticamente.

- Nos vemos dentro de una hora. Cuídate - Con estas palabras se despidió.

Feliz no era la palabra que la describía en ese instante, ella quería correr, saltar, bailar, en fin quería liberar ese bello sentimiento que pareciese que fuera a estallar dentro de sí.

Ya estando en su cuarto no sabía que ponerse, toda la ropa que tenía le parecía fea, arrugada o inútil para salir, se había convertido en todo lo contrario de hace unos minutos, quería enloquecer, sentía como si fuera explotar de la rabia, ya nada le servía. Las otras veces en las que salieron cualquier cosa era de su agrado, mientras que en esta ocasión odiaba a su ropero. Solo esperaba que su eterno enamorado que siempre la había conocido pacífica y tranquila, ahora no la encontrara fuera de sí. Después de buscar durante algunos minutos, logro encontrar un vestido de color negro que gracias al cielo le ajustaba bien, su tarde se había salvado.

Por fin estaba lista, solo esperaba que el llegara para salir y pasar un buen rato juntos. Ahora solo rogaba a Dios que no sacara ningún tema con base en la conversación que habían tenido por teléfono, ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Lo único que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante era no adentrarse en el mundo de fantasía en el que se sumergía cada vez que le escuchaba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y de manera tranquila y muy confiada abrió la puerta, y para su fortuna lo encontró sonriente y muy guapo, por lo que no evito sonreír también.

- Te ves muy linda Sanae – Le dice sonriente.

- Tú te ves muy guapo Tsubasa – Ella le coquetea.

- Solo espero que le pases bien conmigo – Le ofrece el brazo.

- Tengo la impresión que sí. Solo sé que esta tarde no será como cualquiera – Lo toma del brazo y le regala una hermosa sonrisa.

**FIN**


End file.
